


so i fell in love and well i fell apart

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Takaya falls in love and Ren follows after.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	so i fell in love and well i fell apart

**Author's Note:**

> did you miss me? because i missed writing abemiha.

* * *

Takaya wished the words back in his mouth, wished the ache spreading across his chest, like a broken rib piercing his lungs away. 

He wished Ren would say something, wished the boy would shake his head (that was enough). He wished, no hoped, that he'd be let down softly. But Ren didn't move, didn't open his mouth he didn't seem to be doing much of anything. 

"I know," Takaya filled the silence, hoping it would be enough to brush it under the rug. Enough to make him forget, let Ren move on and pretend it never happened. "It's okay. I don't expect anything. I don't know why I said anything." 

Ren still didn't respond, he didn't move. And Takaya felt frozen under his stare, the brown eyes usually glowing with emotion now dull an empty stare that held nothing. 

He pulled at the front of his jacket, his fingers tugging the zipper up until he could feel the cold metal touching his chin. The first snow had already fallen, the air still but cold. The front steps of the school covered in a thin sheet of ice, the bike racks covered in frost and cars stained with salt. Practice was slowing to a stop, if he could just brush it away, forget about it till the season started again. 

"Sorry, I have to watch my brother tonight," Takaya grabbed a hold of the wet railing, the ice that had coated it just that morning melted by the sun. He held onto it like it was his lifeline. "Text me?" 

He inched down the stairs backwards sliding his hand down the cold railing. The ice broke apart under his feet, much like his heart under Ren's stare. 

When he reached the bottom he stopped, staring up at Ren he forced out his (normal) smile. A small twist of his lips, "Fix your coat. You're going to catch a cold."

It sounded bitter, it tasted bitter. His mouth tasted like metal, maybe from the cut on his tongue or the lie that stained his lips. 

It was only then did Ren move, he nodded, his bangs sweeping across his face. He pulled at his coat, it was a huge coat, puffed up around his arms and hanging past his knees. And under the early evening light the dark purple looked black. 

Takaya watched for a second, watched Ren's orange and yellow sweater disappear under his coat before turning on his heels. He dug his hands in his coat pocket, wishing for the gloves he had forgotten. He watched the ground, purposely stepping on ice, stomping down on it with extra force and when he walked across a patch of salt he dragged his feet across it. It got crushed under his weight staining the blacktop white. 

He hoped it'd snow again. So he could escape tomorrow. It wouldn't though, that was a stupid wish. The least they'd get is another sheet of fresh ice. 

"T-Taka!" 

He froze, he had already reached the front gate. The blacktop stopping at a patch of grass and a sidewalk that was cracked to pieces. 

He turned though another punch to the chest (a broken rib ripping a hole in his lungs.) 

"T-Taka!" Ren was running across the black stop, cheeks red and eye's wet. His hair blown out in the wind and somehow his coat had found its way open again. 

"Re— watch for ice!" Takaya rushed forward, a habit for caring too much. He reached for Ren grasping the sleeve of his coat (the fabric was freezing against his fingertips) and dragging him away from a sheet of black ice. "Watch where you're running! What if you fell over and buste—"

Takaya watched the teardrop pass Ren's waterline, it moved slowly dragging down his cheek. Ren wiped his away quickly only for another one to follow. 

"Hey- don't cry, look Ren I'm sorry." Takaya watched him wipe another tear away. "Just don't cry I'm not ma—"

"I-I'm sorry… Taka." Ren grabbed at the sleeves of Takaya's jacket, pulling at the fabric to bring him closer. "I- I- like you too. A lot. But it was… cold and I—" Ren hunched his shoulders over, the top of his head hitting Takaya's chest. 

"Sorry I didn't s-say anything." 

Takaya sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and blinked his eyes up at the gray sky. He willed himself not to cry, wished the sting behind his eyes to join the ache in his chest. 

"T-Takaya I-I like you too." Ren let go of Takaya's jacket pulling away from his chest to look up. And Takaya broke, his eyes stinging and nose running. The tears moved fast, one after another escaping down his cheek. Each one mending the ache on his chest, glued his lungs back together and straightened out his ribs until it was nothing but a ghost of pain. A light ache every time his heart beat. 

"I-I like you in a different way, y-you like me as a friend." 

Ren seemed taken aback, but he pulled himself up. He puffed his chest out, though it was barely noticeable under his giant jacket and furrowed his brows. 

He reached up, a slight tremble in his fingers when he touched Takaya's cheek, who breathed out a shaky breath. 

"I'm sorry I put you in this position." Takaya fought the urge to pull away, the fingers wiping away his tears were cold, freezing, they were rough with calluses. Each one a memory from the season. 

Ren shook his head holding Takaya's face in his hands like he was glass. 

It was a ghost of a kiss, the tip of Takaya's nose stained with heat. Ren's lips were warm and so was his nose, tingling with the ghost of it. 

"I like you… how… you like me." 

Ren's eyes were glowing, the emotions back and brighter than before. A warm brewed cup of tea — that's what it looked like. A soft brown that brought warmth in the cold. 

Another tear wiped away by Ren's freezing hands, another flicker of his emotional eyes and Takaya was wishing his wish for snow away. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is bad, but omg school is kicking my ass. i can't with it anymore so this is some much needed comfort. it also snowed for the first time in forever yesterday and it was very pretty, but now there's just ice and i almost busted my ass when i went out today :'). 
> 
> can't wait to indulge in really festive oofuri fics this christmas (once the break starts because omg school takes all my motivation and i hate it >:( )


End file.
